GerIta One Shots
by TheWayLifeShouldBe
Summary: A series of One shots and mini stories for the Pairing GerIta
1. Love Therapy (18 plus)

**Love Therapy**

_ Oh god, what have I done? I see him lying there on the floor, he's completely out of it. What did I do? I hurt the only one I have ever cared about! "Feliciano!" I shout and shake the other gently. No response. I swallow roughly and bite my bottom lip, I check for a pulse in his wrist and neck. It was still there. He was still alive... Thank God. I looked off to the side and saw Arthur lying unconscious on the floor. They both were so pale, but it was Feli who I was worried more about. I crouched down to look at him and picked him out. I always knew that I was stronger than any other nation there had been. Though seeing my little Feliciano like this it scared me. He was so pale and I couldn't believe that I'd done that to him. I knew that it was time to start studying. I knew that there was no way that I could live with myself if I ever hurt Feliciano in this way again. This sparked insecurities in me and I started studying acupuncture. I knew that I could make it better._

I was standing over a canvas painting, when my shoulder started to stiffen, I rolled it a bit before I noticed Ludwig's heightened concern for me... I knew it'd be fine, but it was really starting to hurt. "Are you alright Feliciano?" Ludwig asked gently. That was strange, it was a tone I hadn't heard in... I'm actually not sure how long, or if I ever have heard that tone with that man. Ludwig was always so hard and seemed so emotionless. Maybe it was just me, but I was sure a lot of other people saw it in his nation. I could be wrong and I probably was too I wasn't known for being all that smart after all... My back was in a lot of pain, I groaned softly and placed my brush back in my smock and rolled my shoulder; trying to massage the pain out of it myself. "Are you sure you're okay Feliciano?" He asked again.

I turned to the man and nodded, it was sore sure, but the last thing I needed was Ludwig's hands roaming my body roughly trying to massage out my sore muscles. I shake my head and bite the inside of my cheek as I tell him that I was fine. "It's just because I've been painting a lot captain, no worries." I told him. He really seemed to be thinking quite a bit... I wasn't sure what to think about this... I turned to look at the German and frowned.

"Because it's cold you may be having problems with circulation. I can give you a back rub if you want, I'll be gentle." I didn't know what to think. I was still scared about getting hurt like last time. "A hot bath may work too, why don't you go get ready for a massage upstairs in my room." Ludwig said. His voice sounded tender, and smooth. How could I say no to him! I smile brightly and nod before trotting upstairs. I hoped it would all be okay...

_"No Germany stop!" I remembered screaming. He wasn't himself! I know my Ludwig and this is not him. I didn't want him to get hurt. I watched as he pushed by Arthur and ran to me. He hugged me, a little too tight; before I knew it I heard a loud snap then everything went black. I wondered what had happened, my body fell limp over Ludwig's. He was stiff, he was scared, even in my unconscious state, I knew that he was scared, not even he knew what had happened._

_"No, Feli... wake up!" He shouted for me. I couldn't respond, I felt him feel my wrist and neck; checking for a pulse... That was my captain for you! I knew that he didn't mean to do that. No one ever means to hurt their best friends. Not Ludwig, not anyone._

I was laying face down on the bed without pants or a shirt on. That's what Ludwig had asked me to do. He said that it'd be easier for him to massage me without my shirt; I may be naive but I know how things work with him. He was too shy to take advantage of anyone. I know Ludwig wouldn't want that unless I did; I'd be fine if he wanted to take advantage of me. He walked into the room and I turned on my back to look at him. My aching shoulder causing me to tense up and whimper in pain like a puppy that'd just been kicked. He climbed onto the bed on top of me, I couldn't help but blush.

I knew what he was thinking, he was thinking about that day, the same way I was. "Ludwig, are you serious about this? Because if I have to admit it; I'm scared." I whispered, holding my aching shoulder. I saw his face falter, I knew now that he really was thinking about that day... I knew he thought that he'd actually killed me.

"It, it'll be fine Feliciano. I promise you that; I'll be gentle." He ran his fingers over my chest. I drew in a hissing breath and looked at him. His fingers had brushed over my nipples; Oh why did that have to happen!?

"Really but-"

"It'll be fine I promise. Here, lay on your stomach okay?" He asked. I flopped over, my arms above my head. "Just relax. Please don't tense up. I don't want to hurt you okay?" He offered. I nodded and relaxed my sore muscles. I wasn't sure how this was going to work or if it was even going to. If it didn't maybe I'd just go take a bath with Ludwig! I rested my head on my arms which rested on the plush pillows. I smiled gently and closed my eyes; it'd be okay Ludwig wouldn't hurt me intentionally.

"I'm ready Captain."

"Don't worry. I used too much force back then but I promise that I'll be more gentle now." Ludwig promised. "All I'll need to do is adjust the level of force." His hands trailed along my shoulder blades and back; making me wince. "How does this feel Feli?" He asked.

"It still hurts a little sir." I whimpered and bit my lip. God this hurt, did he realize how fragile I was? How easily hurt I could get. It wasn't until then when I felt his hands completely change. It was a softer touch, yet it was still strong.

"Does this feel a little better?" He asked. All I could do was voice my opinion with a soft pleasured moan. Ludwig tensed, I could feel it. "I read that massaging right here can be really good for your back and shoulder muscles. It helps relax them y'know?" he offered. I nodded and closed my eyes. It really did feel good.

"I, I see..." I said, choking back moans. His hands went up a little farther reaching my shoulder blades and neck. I moan again and tighten my hands in fists. He told me not to before leaning over me, unclenching my fists. I apologize in my native tongue before he continues his massage.

"Can you feel it Feliciano? Your muscles relaxing?" He asked. "It's right here near your shoulder blades?" This was where Luddy was holding me when I fell unconscious.

"Y, yeah, I feel it. This is where you pressed when you knocked out Arthur and I?" I asked. He told me that he hadn't meant to do it. It wasn't intentional, I knew that it wasn't; he didn't have to tell me to believe it. I turned my head slightly to look back at him; I offered him a smile.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. "What is it?" I chuckled and scratched the back of my neck. His warm hands had stopped trailing up and down my body. I wish that he wouldn't just stop like this; it was my fault he had stopped.

"Nothing, you just look so serious, that's all~" I giggled. I noticed him roll his eyes and go back to massaging my back.

"Of course I'm being serious. If I wasn't then there was a good chance that I'd injure your body." He said softly. I roll my still sore shoulder and tackle him.

"Ve! Ludwig!" I giggled happily hugging him around his waist.

"Would you lie down and sit still!" He shouted. I couldn't help but salute and fall back against the bed. He was so bossy sometimes! But it was just one of the things that I absolutely loved! He was so sweet trying to control his clumsy strength. I felt his hands trail from my shoulder blades to the small of my back.

Gasping loudly I bury my face in the pillow. "Ludwig that tickles." I gasp. It did more than just tickle. Oh I did a lot more than just tickle me. I kept my face buried; it was a good thing my back was showing to Ludwig. That way he couldn't see how hard I'd gotten from this.

"If it only tickles then just bare with it." He snapped. I nodded and twitched more as he continued massaging my lower back.

My body started to twitch; good god. I tried biting back my moans and emotions and couldn't believe how much this was effecting me. "L-Ludwig, right there!" I cry out into the pillow. Tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I know that I'm going to have to touch myself later.

"Here? This is the pressure point that will help prevent back pains." He said softly massaging gently. Smooth, small circles. "It also helps the blood flow to your waist." He informed. He was massaging me at the base of my ass. Why did Ludwig do this to me!? I tried not to moan. "I also read that massaging the base of the buttocks was good for you." He said.

I wasn't sure how much more teasing I could handle! It was like Ludwig hated me, all this teasing and massaging in sensual spots. "The, the base of my ass?" I stammer. "I-I don't... have to take off my underwear do I?" I asked nervously. If I had to, then Ludwig would most definitely see me all hard and then he'd hate me.

"Dammit, no Feliciano! There's no need of that." He practically shouted. I relax again and nod. "Sorry..." He said and straightened. Memories, a day dream of him and I, both naked, having sex. That's what Ludwig did to me. He gave me these thoughts; it was his warm hands and fingers roaming my body. It just got me so hot, it made me think about us. Him and I just fucking on the bed. I'd like that. My curl turned to a little heart; he got up off the bed. I looked at him before he started to speak... my body was twitching so bad it made my arms feel like pasta.

"Your body heat has increased, that's a good sign that your blood circulation has improved." He said. Ludwig was really serious about this... I grabbed the pillow and nodded when he climbed back on the bed behind me. He helped me sit up; I blush darkly and put the pillow on my lap. He can't see the bulge in my underwear!

"Next I'll massage around your neck and around your upper elbow." He warned. "So don't tense up or you might get seriously injured." I nodded to let him know I understood. I squeezed the pillow in my fists. He finished massaging my neck and measured four fingers down from my collarbone before pressing down with his thumbs on either side of my body. I moaned loudly and shook my head.

"I-I'm sorry!" I whimpered.

"F, Feli, Feliciano, what is it. Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked nervously.

"I-I'm sorry I'm just... I'm getting weird feelings when you touch me is all..." I whimper. "I, I swear I didn't mean to Ludwig! It just kind of happened." I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, clutching his hair. "I can't control it, with your hands roaming all over my body the way that they were. I just can't help but feel good."

"Can't you wait until nighttime?"

"You know that I can't. I don't have any self control Ludwig."

"What am I going to do with you?" Ludwig sighed before pulling me to him. His lips against mine, pressed up in a hot mess of heavy breathing and spit swapping. His tongue entered my mouth, exploring the hot wet cavern. I moan weakly, grinding against him. His hands, even still made their way up to my chest, he pressed against my nipples sending a shiver down my spine, from the back of my neck to the small of my back. I moan loudly, crying out his name.

"Wait, Luddy, that felt really tingly" I whispered.

"I read that there are pressure points that can technically stimulate or add to a persons sex drive near your chest and armpits. Though I thought that they were only on the female body."

"So they are like... sexy pressure points then?" I giggled. "what kind of things have you been researching Ludwig?"

"These were just things I wound up coming across when I was reading the book. Don't get the wrong idea Feliciano." He whispered into the side of my neck. "C'mon, let's take these off." With that I slipped out of the one thing keeping me dressed. Ludwig's breath was hot against my ear, he extended his tongue, licking my earlobe. I moaned loudly and clutched his shirt. This was unfair! So far I was the only one who was completely naked. And now, Ludwig was stroking me. "Wow Feliciano, you're really wet did my massage really feel that good?" He asked.

"S-Stop Ludwig... It, it's embarrassing." I panted pulling on the other's clothes. I wanted to get everything out of the way. My body felt so numb... Like I wasn't in control. "Not only me... take off your clothes too..." I noticed how nervous Ludwig got after the both of us were stripped of our constricting clothing. I kissed his pectoral muscles. My lips placing wet sloppy kisses here and there. Starting at his abs, I placed my kisses up his abs, to his pectorals, his collar bone, neck. Ludwig's body was so hard.

His body under mine was so small in comparison, I couldn't believe that it was actually happening. I mean I knew that it would, but I wasn't expecting it to happen so soon. I looked at the Italian beneath me as I reached behind him, touching him, stroking him. He gasped and rested his head against my shoulder.

"Does it feel good Feliciano?" I asked gently and blushed.

"I-I don't know. It feels w-weird." he whimpered. "Please touch me inside properly!" Feliciano cried out. I blushed deeply and wet my index, and middle fingers, sucking on them. When I pulled them out of my mouth Feliciano looked at them and blushed. "G-Gently please." He whispered.

Only the gentlest for my little Feliciano. I couldn't allow him to get hurt. I kissed him and pressed his back against the bed. "This may hurt for just a second. I'm sorry." I apologized and put a finger at his entrance. His eyes widened and he cried out in what sounded like pain flooded pleasure; once my finger had been pushed in I moved it around just so he could get a sense to what he was signing up for. I added another finger. Feliciano moaned, making me blush and get harder. I continued sliding my fingers in and out and in and out. I kissed the side of his chest, making him squirm.

"No not there yet!" He cried. "I'm going to come!"

"Come all you want." I told him, taking one of his nipples in my mouth.

"No... I want to come with you Ludwig..." God he was so sexy. "Please hurry Ludwig."

"Okay fine I get it. calm down okay?" I chuckled and climbed on top of him. I pushed into his entrance making the Italian come followed by the loudest most pleasured noise I'd ever heard. "Already Feliciano?" I asked, clicking my tongue. I lean down and kiss his lips. The kiss was passionate, deep and felt so amazing. I couldn't believe how amazing the inside of Feliciano felt. His mouth was so wet; I pulled away, a trail of saliva coming from the tips of both our tongues. "Is it better for you if I slow down?" I question.

His arms wrap around my back, his legs around my thighs. He was so gorgeous, "H-Hmm? N-No it's fine Luddy." He whispered gently and moaned at every thrust. "I can feel you inside me Ludwig... I-It feels so hot and nice." Feliciano whispered. I could hear my heart beat so loudly in my ears. "U-ugh V-Ve!" He moaned loudly. "I-It just got bigger!" He groaned.

I pushed in too hard. I knew that I couldn't be too forceful, I didn't want to scare him. I needed to hold back and be gentle; I just couldn't do what I'd normally do... I didn't want to hurt him. Feliciano just seemed too goddamn fragile!

"Hey, Ludwig. I-I'm alright y-you know." He whispered. "J-Just move the way you would... okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"I-I'm sure a-and I want you to feel good too Ludwig."

I took the offering and started to thrust, hard, and fast. I groaned lowly letting out my own low growling pleasured noises. This felt so good! "Oh God! Ludwig! Ah!" He cried as I leaned back so he was sitting on my lap; I held his legs as I thrust into him.

This whole thing just felt all too good! we were becoming a disheveled being of limbs being sprawled across the bed as Feliciano screamed my name... It sounded so good hearing it like that... Our own noises were laced together, our moans were one. "Ah, Oh fuck!"

"This is so good!"

"Feliciano,"

"Ludwig I-I think I'm gonna come!"

"M-Me too!" I groaned before the Italian screamed loudly before coming on his chest yet again... We held the position we were in for a while... our pants laced in each other's hot breaths. Our bodies were a disheveled mess of limbs and blankets. "I-I'm sorry I came in you..." I whispered.

"Heh. Why are you apologizing?"

"I just forgot to hold back just now... Are you feeling alright?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine Ludwig. What about you? Was it nice for you too?"

"Of course it was!"

"It was? I'm so glad!"

Silence flooded over the room, I pushed my hair back only to have it needlessly flop back down and over my sweat drenched forehead. I covered up my small Italian lover and smiled gently. "It seems like there are pressure points for sexual pleasure all over the body... But honestly, the human body really is mysterious..."

"R-Really? I guess I couldn't tell if it really worked though, you know? Since it feels good everywhere your hands touch me Ludwig."

Obviously this was confusing enough to confuse anyone; then again I also wasn't the best at reading people. I sat there in his daze and I just kind of watched the other nuzzle into the pillow. His eyes peacefully shut, "R-Really?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah! your pressure point or acupuncture massage or whatever that was. It doesn't hurt like it used to. And we did a lot feel good things in foreplay. You hugged me lots and gave me kisses too... I've forgotten completely about my shoulder and back pains." Feliciano giggled.

Running my fingers through the other's fringe I laughed and kissed his nose. "Stop saying such embarrassing things liebe." I laughed weakly and leaned down. I pressed my lips to his. I had to admit, it felt good, really good actually.

No matter how hard I try to control the weight of how fierce this love is for my little Mediterranean nation I can't. I can try all I want and I know that I'll never succeed.

"You know Luddy? Your hands, are big, warm and gentle. But above all else they're strong hands that always save me whenever I'm in trouble. They're hardened from all the work you've done. Calloused from the century long hardships you've had to go through. But no matter what Ludwig. I love them... I love them very much." He whispered gently.

I have my arms wrapped around him, his arms are around me. This is exactly how it's supposed to be. Feliciano feels so soft to me, it envelops me with such ease that I can't even begin to fathom how it works. How our love makes sense. "At this rate I can't even tell who is cuddling who anymore." I tease the small Italian.

"Ve?" He whispered.

"Nothing Feliciano... get some sleep... His softness It's as if I'm in a tender embrace and in the end. He is always the one who heals and steals my heart. I kiss his nose and cheeks and forehead before kissing his lips one last time before we fall asleep.

And that, dare I say. Is the sickness of love


	2. Slipping Away (Too Much To Ask)

**A/N: Okay thought I should point out the idea of this came when I was listening to the song too much to ask (slipping away) by Avril Lavigne. I probs could'a thrown the lyrics in there somewhere but whateves. I actually saw a video a while back that was Germany x italy x Fem! Italy and stuff.. It was by a Rachel Edelstein on Facebook... Just google it... you should be able to find it! :D**

This was supposed to be a story of a friendship and a long lost love and I wish that I could only say this story has a happy ending for everyone; I wish that I hadn't been such an idiot to hurt the ones I loved. When I was young I knew this girl, we were friends from the very start. I cared for her greatly; and above all else against every odd. I loved her. Times change as they say, and I had to leave her, the girl whom I loved more than anyone at that time. We lost contact for years but no matter what we refused to forget about each other.  
>I wound up meeting her again, many years later, and old feelings resurfaced; however, so did old memories of another love. I was also meant to protect another, whom I also loved. My heart was torn between a fresh start with Italy, and another chance at love with Feliciana. I loved. Them both.<br>Feliciana had another offer, a British man who said that he'd make her his wife. I thought about the past that we shared, she was practically family then. She knew me but loved me regardless. To both of us, it seemed as though there was no other choice. I broke Italy's trust, _for her heart_; Feliciana became my world.  
>Years later, I started a war and had to leave Feliciana again to go fight. I watched Italy fight, day after wretched day he fought valiantly beside me. No matter what he was right there, protecting me while my head was in the clouds, despite the pain I put him through. I fought for Feliciana and Feliciana alone. She was my everything and it even made me blind to the feelings that I had felt for Italy.<br>I couldn't see just how much I had hurt him when I talked about Feliciana as my wife. To Italy, I was his hero, his first love, his life. Without me, he was nothing. Why had I been so blind to see that. Despite the thousands dead from his hand, I didn't notice how the war had started to change him. I only had noticed the same boy he's always been to me.  
>This war, had been so hard on him I had been to blind, thinking of how I left Feliciana a second time. I was distracted, and I got captured; I escaped and managed to get back to Italy. Though this time... I was too late.<br>_"__I promise to stand by your side Germany! I won't let anything happen. And I know you'll do the same for me." Italy's promise. "My life before yours Germany!" Italy held his hand to mine, I took it, and shook it.  
>"My life before yours forever." I said bluntly, though my smile made it a little easier for Italy to understand my feelings. We smiled at each other, sealing the deal with a kiss. I held him closer to my body, my smile playing on my 's smile was the thing that could brighten anyone's day if they were upset. <em>  
>The war finally ended, we buried him with the other brave men who had fought alongside us and perished, be it the same way he did, I knew that I'd never be able to face Chiara now. Not now that I'd let her little brother die under my watch. The war may have ended, but now, now I don't know what to do with myself, memories of Italy haunt me. I had messed everything up trying to be a hero and fight for Feliciana. The fault was my own, I blamed no one else for letting Italy die. I was changed and it wasn't for the better.<br>I was lost back in time when he and I were so happy. We had some really great memories and I promised to protect him. We swore it, I promised him, his life before mine. My promise is broken, and there's nothing I can do about it. Feliciana doesn't understand why I loved her so much but said goodbye or why I fight in his name.


End file.
